Naruko's Dream
by Kittypet Luver
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki badly wanted a boyfriend. Which is why she is extremely happy when she starts to find love letters in her locker. Now if only they were from her crush. Fem!Naru Not Slash kinda  SasuFemNaru T for language
1. Introductory

**Okay, so here we go... This was just thought up out of nowhere.**

**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki badly wanted a boyfriend. Which is why she is extremely happy when she starts to find love letters in her locker.**

**Couple(s): Sasuke/(FemNaru)Naruko, Sakura/Gaara, Kiba/(FemShino)Shikai**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Naruko's Dream_**

A blond girl with bright blue eyes chewed on the end of her pen.

_If 10t+7t(7-t)= 118+(-7t squared) then what does t equal?_

She chewed on her pen a moment more before smiling and jotting down the answer.

_Your mom._

Oh, she was so proud of herself.

You see, Naruko Uzumaki is a typical tom-boy. She hates skirts, the color pink, and cheerleaders. Naruko Uzumaki is a blond headed, blue eyed young lady. She is 16 and currently in her high school Algebra 1 class.

She wears her brother's old basketball shorts and his old band t-shirts more than she wears anything remotely girlie. Though, she is hiding quite the figure under her large clothing.

Today, Naruko is wearing a baggy pear of blue shorts and a large 'Simple Plan' t-shirt. Her hair is in long pigtails that reach down to her mid-back.

'_Maybe if I can convince Hinata to late me take a peak at her paper...' _Naruko glanced over at her best friend, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was the exact opposite of Naruko. She was quiet, well mannered, and always wore a skirt of some sort. She was smart as well.

"Psst... Hinata!" Naruko looked to the front of the room to make sure the teacher, Ms. Shizune, wasn't paying attention.

Hinata glanced up from her Algebra test. "W-What Naruko-san?"

Naruko gave a big goofy grin. "Would I be able to-" Something hard and tiny hit her in the back of the head. Grumbling, she turned around to see Shikamaru Nara, one of her other friends.

"Don't cheat. You get caught everytime." Shikamaru gave her a warning look before going back to what he was previously doing; sleeping.

_'That is really all Shikamaru does.' _Naruko thought. He was a pure genius, but if it included work of any kind, like a test, he would sleep through it and fail.

"Shikamaru-kun is right, Naruko-san. D-Do your own w-work." Hinata turned back to her own test and quickly scribbled down the next answer.

Frowning, Naruko looked around the room. If Shikai had been here she would probably have helped. Shikai was an emotionless junior that had a strange fascination with bugs. Naruko had met her in the girl's room oddly enough. They had grown close in the end. Right now Shikai had History.

Kiba Inuzuka, a hyper jock with an over stuffed ego, sat in the far right corner of the room. His brown hair had red streak through them. The same color red of his triangle tattoos that sat across his cheeks.

On his right side sat Sakura Haruno, and on his left, Ino Yamanaka. Both were cheerleader and both were rivals.

Sakura was an exotic looking girl. She had beautiful teal eyes and bubble gum pink hair. She had no figure and all she ever did was fawn over the popular kids in school.

Ino on the other hand, was a bleached blond girl with dull gray eyes. Her figure was a little more developed than Sakura's, but it could still go a long way. All she ever did was gossip about the popular kids in school.

Though, in a window seat just a few seats away from the trio, sat Sasuke Uchiha. The school heart throb. He had midnight blue hair with dark azure eyes. If you looked close enough you would swear you could see a red tint in them.

He was mysterious and dark. That is why every girl in school liked him. Naruko looked at him as her rival. He was smarter than her and a better artist than her.

Though she took the best gymnist place and the best choir singer.

Even though Naruko would deny it to anyone who asked, she was deeply in love with Sasuke.

They had been friends when they were younger, though, when Sasuke's brother had gotten cancer and died, he became anti-social and blocked her out. At one point he just said he never wanted to be her friend straight to her face. Ever since then they have fought.

Naruko ripped her eyes from Sasuke and looked back down at her Algebra test. Frowning at the next question, she reasoned she could stare at Sasuke maybe a _little _bit longer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the short first chapter! :D**


	2. Note 1 Part1

**Hey, I noticed I described Sasuke's eyes as Azure in the last chapter. I just figured out azure is blue. I am deciding to keep it that way but just picture it has so dark azure that it is almost black. okay?**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruko stared blankly at a girl with orange hair.

"Naruko Uzumaki! Pay attention!" the girl snapped.

Naruko shook her head and tried once again to pay attention to her sister, Narita.

Narita was a smart, orange haired girl with bright purple eyes. She took after their mother who had the exact same features.

"Ita, you should know better than to think that Naruko could concentrate on anything longer than a minute." a gruff voice replied.

Naruko turned to her older brother, Kyuubi. He too took after their mother in looks, though he was tall like their father. While Narita and Naruko were still in high school, Kyuubi was already a junior in college.

"You are probably right." Narita replied with a tired sigh. "We have been going over this history lesson for an hour and I don't think she picked up one word I was saying."

"Oh ya," Naruko challenged. "I learned that that one guy.. uh... Abstract got killed at a movie!"

Kyuubi and Narita stared at her blankly. "You mean Abraham Lincoln. He was shot in a theater."

Naruko nodded her head excitedly. "See! I have learned something!"

Narita shoke her head and threw her hands up into the air. "I give up!" She stood from Naruko's bed and stormed past Kyuubi with a huff.

Kyuubi watched in amusement as she stomped away. "You do that just to get her mad."

Naruko smiled happily. "It makes me feel alive."

"Stupid brat. Hurry up if you want a ride to school."

"Can I borrow your hockey jersey?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Ya. Now hurry up." Kyuubi left his sister's room to go grab the jersey.

Naruko smiled and quickly got off the bed and ran over to her closet. Naruko closed her eyes and put her arm into her closet before grasping a piece of cloth and pulling it out. Naruko opened her eyes and smiled at her favorite pair of shorts.

They were bright, almost neon orange in color with blue stripe down the sides.

Naruko made a muffled sound when a shirt was thrown at her from behind. "There." Naruko heard her brother exit her room and shut the door behind him.

She smiled and quickly undressed before putting on her under garmets and her shorts and her brother's jersey.

Naruko ran across the hall and entered the family bathroom. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her long hair once before grabbing a hair tie and tying it into a high ponytail.

She brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom and running down the stairs to the kitchen where her brother and sister waited for her.

"Shiiiikaaaamaaaarrrruuuuuu!" Naruko yelled as she glomped her friend.

Shikamaru made a strangled sound before pushing the blond girl off. "Back demon. Back."

"Sit."

Shikamaru and Naruko turned to see their friend Gaara and his siblings walking toward them.

Gaara was a red headed boy who loved eye liner and had the kanji sign of 'love' on his forehead. It was a little odd since Gaara was actually a very dark and sarcastic person.

To his right was his sister Temari. She had sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. Her short hair is always up in a four way pony tail.

To Gaara's right stood his brother Kankuro. Kankuro had brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. He also always wore a hat. He preferred his black hat that looked sort of like cat ears and that fell all the way to the back of his neck.

"Oh come on Gaara! Naruko couldn't sit still even if you tied her down." Temari stated.

Naruko pouted as Hinata and Skikai walked up to their group. "W-We should go inside. Class is going to s-start soon." Hinata whispered out.

Naruko and the group all headed into the school. Naruko left her group to head to her locker. She put in her combination and then opened her locker door only to watch a small orange note float down to the floor.

* * *

It once again cut it off when I saved it before adding the A/Ns so once again it will be in two parts. *sigh* This is completely different from the first time I wrote out the actual second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I will update again whenever I find time. Thanks.

People who added this story to their favorites:

_**DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48**_

_**ErzaScarlet14**_

_**MrsHellman**_

_**Ninja99**_

_**Shadow of Many**_

_**ShikiKira**_

_**Sunago**_

_**trsofnaruto**_

_**Valkiria Thrud**_

_**XXilikecatsXX**_

_**xXNaru-ChanLoverXx**_

People who added it to their Alert Lists:

_**ArrancarMaiden**_

_**Born 2 B A Vampire**_

_**Corn**_

_**darkangel6767**_

_**DemonNinjaOfTheLeaf48**_

_**f**__**luffy24**_

_**f**__**uzzflight**_

_**MrsHellman**_

_**Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk**_

_**Nightblade888**_

_**Ninja99**_

_**Scurryfunger**_

_**shortandsweet93**_

_**Slave4Hidan**_

_**trsofnaruto**_

_**unastar**_

_**XXilikecatsXX**_

_**Xxsilver-dragonnessxX**_

_**xxXNarutoLovesHisRamenXxx**_

_**YYonder**_

I want to thank these people. Thank you to the C2s that have included my story in their lists as well:

**Female Naruto Fics **

**Female Naruto x Sasuke **

**Naruto female **

**Nobility, Ladies, Creatures, TimeTravel, and Dark Lords**


	3. UPDATE

**I'm not gonna update Naruko's dream. I have no idea where it's going. In the future an idea might strike me and I will udate so I'm gonna leave it up. but don't expect an update anytime soon.**

**Do you guys have any idea where YOU would like it to go? Review or PM me.**

**I also have another account: Homo Explosion.**

**I'm alot more active on that one.**


End file.
